


Dumpster of Good Ideas I Lack Motivation to Finish

by Insanity_Studios_Ink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crap I Can't Dig Up The Motivation To Finish, Goodbye Muse Thanks For Leaving Me, Multi, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanity_Studios_Ink/pseuds/Insanity_Studios_Ink
Summary: This is where I'm going to post the stuff I started but never finished. Please be aware that some of this stuff might be horrendously written, not edited, and cringy as all get-out. This is your only warning!Everything in here is up for adoption, no credit needed! Please do let me know, so I can read it, though!
Kudos: 5





	Dumpster of Good Ideas I Lack Motivation to Finish

TITLE: Inspecting a Murder

Summary: Inspector Harry Potter is tasked with the case of Ginevera Weasley, a young woman found dead in the Thames. It seems like a simple enough case, right? It would be, but the signs point to her being very alive. All signs, except the dead body in the morgue. A Harry-Never-Went-To-Hogwarts!AU where Neville is the Boy-Who-Lived (Or is he?).

Chapter One: The Dead Girl

“POTTER! You’ve got the Weasley case!”

Inspector Harry Potter could have nearly sighed in relief. The Weasley case looked like a simple one. With all the mysterious deaths without logical causes, strange disappearances, and random terrorist attacks all over Britain, Harry was glad he had one that was relatively simple.

On paper, it seemed easy enough. Ginevera Weasley was found in the Thames, and the cause of death seemed to be an accidental dip in the river. All he had to do was verify the facts, interview some people, and call the case closed.

Harry Potter cursed at the drivers as he exited the M4. It was three o’clock on a Tuesday, and he was very much regretting putting off going to Cardiff until the afternoon. Not much he could have done about it, though. The medical examiner had taken his bloody damn time with looking over the body, and had almost no conclusions to show from his hours of time.

The case that had looked relatively easy now had the same sort of traceless death in it that all the cases that ended up cold did. It was not looking promising. On the positive side, they had at least managed to identify the body, girl named Ginevera Weasley, who had a large family in the countryside near Ottery St. Catchpole.

That was not where Harry was headed now, though. Currently, he was beginning to get irritated with the lack of common manners and understanding of road laws displayed by the other drivers as he drove to the dead woman’s flat in Cardiff.

It was a very normal flat, completely unremarkable. The landlady had been happy to let him in, telling him all the gossip about Miss Weasley, filling him in about her day-to-day life as he scribbled notes on his pocket notebook.

As he carefully searched the flat, it all seemed very normal. To a casual observer, it might have seemed like a perfectly mundane flat. But to Harry, the best investigator in the London Police Department, it was too normal.

There were no dishes in the sink, or set to dry on the rack. The few clothes there were neatly folded away. No toothbrush sat on the shelf by the sink, and the carton of spoiled milk hadn’t even been opened.

And the last thing that bothered him was the smell of flowers that had entranced his smell from the moment he walked in. It was a woman’s perfume, but it was too strong for how long the flat had been empty.

However, it wasn’t enough. She could well have been terribly OCD, and prone to dousing herself in perfume. Or maybe she accidentally broke a bottle of perfume just before her death. Harry clicked his pen shut and closed his notepad with a snap. He finished his investigation in Miss Weasley’s flat and left, informing the landlady that he was finished. It was only as he stepped outside that he was struck by realization.

The landlady was quite surprised to see him again, but didn’t deny his request to be let back in. Detective Inspector Harry Potter burst into the flat, and his mouth fell open.

He had come back because something hadn’t matched up: there had been three apples in the fruit bowl when he walked in, but when he left, it had contained only two. Now that he had returned, several things were different from how he remembered.

There was a flutter of the curtains and Harry spun around, his tazer drawn and pointed at the closed windows. There was a faint ripple in the air, and he tensed.

“Okay, I know you’re there. Show yourself.”

The empty air said nothing. With his weapon still drawn, Harry made his way toward the window. The air rippled again, and he struck out with his gun.

There was a flash of red light that zipped by his ear as the butt of his tazer connected with something. A feminine-sounding grunt was drowned out by the sound of a body hitting the floor. There was the clatter of wood, and a person popped into view.

Harry took a step back, weapon still trained on the woman before him. His jaw dropped and he lowered his tazer. The woman on the floor was none other than the subject of his case, Ginevera Weasley.

~♊~

Ginny watched as the black-haired policeman searched her flat. Hermione had come over and ensured that her flat was Muggle-ready for the police officers. She plucked an apple out of her fruit bowl and ate it quietly, thankful for the invisibility cloak that she had been lent. She watched as he carefully went over her flat, jotting notes down in his notepad. His frown deepened, and he peered around the flat again. With a sigh, he closed his notebook and headed out the door.

Ginny sighed in relief, throwing off the invisibility cloak and plunking down at the table. Hermione had been insistent that they couldn’t just confound the investigator, that they had to do it properly so it really would seem like she had died.

Most of the Death Eaters had not thought to look through the Muggle police records to track their prey, which was fine by the members of the Order of the Phoenix, who used those same records to track down the dark wizards. However, recently it seemed as if they might start to get wise about the information that could be gained from the mundane world, so Hermione reckoned that it was best to leave a trail behind.

She was shaken from her musings by the sound of footsteps outside her door. The voices of the landlady and the muggle officer floated through the wood, and she panicked. She scrambled for the invisibility cloak, but couldn’t find it.

The lock clicked, and she heard the voice of the landlady telling the officer to lock the door behind him. Quite panicked now, she took her wand and disillusioned herself just as he entered the flat. Not daring to breath, she slowly backed to the window, feeling the curtains brush against her hair as he turned to look in her direction.

He stiffened, pointing something plastic-looking at her and demanding she showed herself. She surreptitiously raised her wand to prepare to stun him, but his hand shot out, quicker than she expected, and she barely managed to get a stunner out before pain erupted from the side of her head and she collapsed.

~♊~

She came to slowly, blinking her eyes groggily and groaning as the knot on her head throbbed. Ginny tried to raise her hand to touch the tender spot, but found that her wrists were bound in metal cuffs. She looked up sharply as someone cleared their throat, and she found herself looking into the bright green eyes of a man carefully inspecting her wand.

“Ah, I see you’ve woken up. Good, because I didn’t want to have to explain to my boss how I managed to kill a dead woman.”

He chuckled mirthlessly as she glared at him, pulling his book out of his coat pocket.

“Maybe you could explain to me why you’re currently having your brain inspected in the morgue in London, and yet cuffed here and glaring at me. I hadn’t heard that you were in law.”

Okay, that had been funny. Still, she said nothing, eyeing him angrily as he returned his attention to the wooden object in his hands.

“You know, I’ve seen one of these before,” he said. “There was one on the dead body of the Bones woman, and another on the masked man found comatose by the parliament building. It has become standard to snap them on sight, just to be safe.”

He gripped either end of the wand, flexing his hands slightly. Ginny gasped. If he snapped her wand, she wouldn’t be able to get another. Olivander had been gone for years, having packed up his things and left for the continent.

“No, please, don’t!” she cried out, struggling against her handcuffs. “I’ll tell you, just don’t snap it.”

He nodded, satisfied, and set her wand on the kitchen counter.

She took a shaky breath, and began talking.

“I am part of a group fighting against a secret terrorist organization, and have recently had several attempts on my life. A close friend of mine and the strategist for our cell of the group recommended that I fake my death and lie low for a while, and so this was my attempt. Obviously, it has failed.”

“And the stick?”

“An advanced form of weapon developed by my friends.”

“So how does it work?”

“It doesn’t. Mine needs repair.”

“So if I swish it and say ‘stufefy,’ like the guy who knocked out Officer Reeds, it won’t do anything?”

She smiled at him, smug. “No, but you can try.”

With a shrug, he did. Something shot out of the wand and shattered a vase, and the officer nearly dropped the wand in shock. But he was not even close to as surprised as Ginny was. She let out a yelp, and then groaned and closed her eyes. She muttered something under her breath, eyes not leaving him.

The red-haired woman took a shuddering breath.

“What did you say your name was?”

“Detective Inspector Harry Potter, why?”

She groaned, letting her head fall back against the chair.

“Of course it’s you.”


End file.
